<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Power Parenting by SwanFloatieKnight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095562">Power Parenting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight'>SwanFloatieKnight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Camelot Crack Ficlets [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidents, Attempt at Humor, Crack, M/M, Parenthood, Playgrounds, shit happens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:42:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is quick to anger. Maybe too quick. And maybe his ways of dealing with his anger are not always the best.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Camelot Crack Ficlets [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Power Parenting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIWouldDoThat/gifts">IfIWouldDoThat</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Your dragon has taken her shovel and now it won’t give it back!” the other mother who was on the play ground with her child complained to Arthur. “You should teach it some manners if you let it play here!”</p><p>“Mhh…” Arthur barely looked up from his files he was looking through. Gwaine still had to pay two parking tickets. This knight was annoying as hell. Maybe it was about time that he thought of another solution. Something that hurt Gwaine more than tickets that he didn’t pay.</p><p>“Excuse me, are you even listening?” The woman in front of him sounded even angrier.</p><p>Arthur looked up. “First of all, Aithusa is a ‘she’. Second, if your daughter is too incompetent to take a shovel back that is literally lying beneath the slide only because Aithusa took it from her and dropped it five metres away, I don’t really see the problem. And third – ”</p><p>Here, he was interrupted. And if Arthur hated anything it was being interrupted. “This is the new way of raising your kids – dragons, then? Irresponsible, really! Better teach her that you don’t simply take away other children’s toys!”</p><p>With an emotionless expression he rose from the bench he had been sitting at and stowed the files away in the baby buggy. “Aithusa! Come, it’s time to go! Your daddy is certainly already waiting for us! I’m sure he has cooked dinner!”</p><p>Aithusa fluttered over to Arthur and even let him place her in the baby buggy. Then he turned around angily –</p><p> </p><p>Across the dinner table, Merlin stared at Arthur in bewilderment. “God. No. You did not.”</p><p>Arthur only looked down at his soup grimly. “I’m afraid I did. That crazy woman should not have tried to interfere in how other people raise their dragons.”</p><p>Merlin bit his lips. “Yes, maybe… but come on, Arthur, running over her with the baby buggy?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed this, please leave me a comment and/or Kudos! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>